Waluigi
Waluigi, prior to his disconfirmation, was one of the best Mario newcomer choices- even more so than Daisy. Why? Because he has tons of fan than just one guy, and he was a made up character based on a nightmare concoction of Luigi and Wario, for better or for worse... Importance to the Mario Franchise He is the only character (who's not Baby Daisy or Pink Gold Peach) to never appear in anything at all that's not a Mario sports, Kart, or Party game. In fact, he was only created to give Wario a partner for doubles in Mario Tennis. Waluigi is so unimportant that they forgot to put him in Mario Kart 7. Instead, they added the Honey Queen from Mario Galaxy. Origin Waluigi just came out of nowhere one day. He appeared, and everyone seemed to already know him. For no reason whatsoever, he started to hate Luigi. We think it's because he has a pretty dumb name; if you name your kid "Waluigi", you should expect he should turn stupid, hated by everybody and useless in the future. Fandom and Hatebase Nobody like litters, it is the same for this bad Luigi. He has the hugest hatebase as well, please read the quote at the top of this section. History of Fanbase Wars The Waluigi's fan and Daisy fans were at war until the end of 2013—the Bowser Jr. fans were there, albeit silent, and there were almost no Rosalina fans. (Paper Mario is unique in that his fans never warred with any others). Once Rosalina was confirmed, her newfound fans started rapidly bashing Waluigi. His humiliation peaked with his disconfirmation. That Fateful Day On February 26, 2014, many a user checked Miiverse to find the following. The Aftermath Following that, the Daisy and Rosalina fanbases went nuts- Rosalina's started laughing and kicking the Waluigier while they were down, and Daisy fans rejoiced that they had a second chance. Meanwhile, the Waluigi fans took Sakurai's comment as a personal insult (instead of, oh, we don't know, reflecting the character's tryhard personality). Most of the Waluigi haters (trust us there were many) sat smugly, knowing that they had won yet another battle. Stop Deconfirming Him He got deconfirmed again for Smash Bros. Ultimate. In fact, they not only showed him as an Assist Trophy, but he was also the example for how you can KO them. As an added kick in the nads, this all occurred not long after Daisy, a character who's fandom has been a constant rival to Waluigi's, was announced as a playable character. The blowback from the fandom actually managed to be far, far worse (or better depending on how you view it) this time around than in Smash 4, with angry fans going as far as to send 9/11 and Hitler photoshops to Sakurai on Twitter which Sakurai deserved for being such a biased idiot. Though Waluigi was not shown in the newest smash direct and two chairs with colors suspiciously similar to his colors were seen in the background which could imply several things but it's still very unlikely anyway (and according to at least some people, no chance of happening) since Sakurai hates Waluigi for no real good reason yet was SOMEHOW okay with making DAISY of all characters an echo fighter. Gallery Waluigi Hates This.png|His reaction to the disconfirmation. Waluigi Time.jpg|Waluigi Time. Waluigi.jpg|Her face. Waluigi 2.png|He's playable guys! Trivia *Charles Martinet, his voice actor (also known as the guy who does Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Paarthurnax), wants him to star in his own game. Everyone at Nintendo expect maybe Reggie, doesn't however. *Even though he has never appeared in a single Wario game, he is now considered a Wario character. Sakurai bias confirmed. However, this was only for the original Smash Direct. In Smash 4 itself, Waluigi was once again given the Mario symbol. Waluigi's loyal fans still list him as a Wario character in their roster predictions, showing they basically know all about their favorite character and just like him because he's the goofy WAAAAAA meme guy. *Isaac was cut when Sakurai decided that Camelot should only have one Assist Trophy and absolutely nothing more. *Waluigi has finally appeared in a non-sports Mario game! ...Sort of. He actually has a Rabbid based on him named Bwaluigi in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle. Wario also has Bwario. For added irony, the big, bulky one is Bwaluigi while the smaller, slimmer one is Bwario. The two themselves don't appear, but at least it's something? Too bad Mario + Rabbids is a spinoff, too, so it isn't really any different than appearing in a Mario sports/kart/party game. *Reggie Fils-Aime is possibly the only one at Nintendo who doesn't hate him. Shame he decided to ABANDON Nintendo by retiring. Meaning EVERYONE at Nintendo hates him. Category:Male